Hunter Route
Day 1 Keitaro first met Hunter at the Mess Hall as Yoichi tried to extort food from the timid boy. After escaping, Hunter made his way back to the cabin where Keitaro later met him. Upon seeing Hunter, Keitaro quickly introduce himself and try to befriend the quiet boy. Hunter reply with his name and the two boys continue to converse. Noticing that Hunter was quite engross with the book he's reading, Keitaro decided to ask him what the book was about. Hunter told Keitaro not to laugh as he explain that the book is about a knight who embarked on a journey to find a cure for his sickly prince. Keitaro reply in delight that he may have read a book with a similar story. Surprise that Keitaro also enjoy reading books, Hunter responded positively, saying that most would think of his hobby as weird. Keitaro reassured Hunter that reading is a normal hobby. That's when Hiro return and comment that he found books to be boring. This caused the timid Hunter to panic and he left the room. After unpacking their things and getting their scout uniforms, Keitaro and Hiro was invited by Natsumi to the Mess Hall. Scoutmaster Yoshinori has thrown them a welcoming party. Upon arriving, Keitaro notice that there was someone missing from the party. Hunter was nowhere to be found. Worried, Keitaro left the party to find Hunter. After spending some time searching, Keitaro found Hunter back at their cabin alone. Keitaro ask Hunter to join the party but Hunter reply that he felt more comfortable in quiet places. Seeing that Hunter did not want to join the party, Keitaro offer to stay with Hunter in the cabin instead. That's when Hunter's stomach growl. Realizing that Hunter is hungry, Keitaro offer Hunter the candy bar that Hiro gave him earlier. They shared the candy bar together. After conversing a little bit more, Hunter confess to Keitaro that he has a hard time making friends as he wasn't very good with communicating with others. That's when Keitaro reply in sincerity that he'll become Hunter's friend. Before they could talk more, Hiro interrupted them and told Keitaro that they are wanted by Scoutmaster Yoshinori at the Mess Hall. Just before Keitaro left, Hunter decided to join the party with Keitaro. At the party, Yoshinori introduce Keitaro and Hiro to the rest of the scouts and welcoming them to the scout family. Keitaro decided to take a picture to commemorate the party. Day 2 After being awaken quite early by Natsumi, Keitaro and Hiro decided to wash up and get ready for camp activities. When they got to the washroom, they were startle in surprise by Hunter who's already awoke and ready to go. Not even noticing that Hunter was there the whole time, Hiro snap at Hunter for not making his presence known. Not knowing how to deal with Hiro's aggression, Hunter quickly left the wash room. Keitaro reprimanded Hiro for being so harsh but to no avail. After getting ready, all of them met up with Scoutmaster Yoshinori and he introduced them to Scoutmaster Yuri. They were notify that the scout were gonna have an overnight activity and the scoutmasters told them to go prepare. After the scoutmasters left, Yoichi comment on how lame the activity was and how he didn't want to do it. Natsumi reply in enthusiasm that it would be fun. Hunter too weren't to fond of the activity and wanted to stay behind. His request was, however, turned down by Natsumi and went into the cabin to prepare. Category:Routes